Lionet Souma
Lionet Souma is the Bronze Saint of the constellation Leo Minor, and is the best friend of Pegasus Kouga. Souma can use the element of Fire. Statistics *'Name': Lionet Souma *'Origin': Saint Seiya Omega *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': October 20 *'Classification': Human, Bronze Saint, Athena's Saint *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 165 cm (5'5") *'Weight': 55 kg (121 lbs) *'Skin Color': Tan *'Eye Color': Dark Orange *'Hair Color': Orange *'Relatives': Southern Cross Kazuma (father) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class. SSS-Class with Ryusei. *'Powers and Abilities': Fire Manipulation, Extreme Heat Resistance, Adept Close-Quarters Fighter, Enhanced Strength, Speed and Durability, Immense Cosmo Power (Intuition, Miraculosity and Ryusei) *'Standard Equipment': Lionet Superior Clothstone *'Weaknesses': Water Cosmo. Has a hard time controlling his emotions when angered. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Flame Desperado, Lionet Burning Fire, Lionet Bomber, Lionet Explosion *'Voice Actor': Katsuyuki Konishi Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Likely Town level, Mountain level with Ryusei *'Speed': Hypersonic+, Massively Hypersonic+ with Ryusei, Speed of Light through Miracles *'Lifting Strength': Class 100, Class M with Ryusei *'Striking Strength': Likely Class TJ, Class PJ+ with Ryusei *'Durability': Wall level without Cloth. Likely Town level with Lionet Superior Clothstone, Mountain level with Ryusei *'Stamina': Superhuman, Supernatural with Ryusei *'Range': Standard Melee Range, Several Tens of Meters to Kilometers with Fire Attacks *'Intelligence': High Average Appearance Souma is a lean-built young boy of average height with spiky orange hair, dark orange eyes, and tan skin. When he isn't wearing his Cloth, he wears a black T-shirt with forest-green cargo pants held by a leather brown, silver-buckled belt around his waist, a black wristband around his left wrist with the center bearing an orange, spherical gem that contains the Lionet Superior Cloth, a chain bracelet around his right wrist, and black shoes. Whenever he wears his Cloth, he replaces his casual outfit with a sleeveless, dark green outfit. Personality Souma is Kouga's best friend, and a very lively individual with good communication skills, even being charismatic in conversations. He is playful, gentle and cheerful in nature, and has a good sense of humor even in the most difficult situations; which along with Kouga, makes him the comedic relief of the group. He is pugnacious, always looking for a fight and never backing down from stronger opponents. Souma is also a "ladies' man", best known for his charm and flirting with females. However, when he becomes angry, he gets obsessed with defeating his opponents at all costs and cannot be controlled, making him more merciless and dangerous to everything around him, including his friends and comrades. In short, his outgoing and battle-ready exterior hides the pain he's suffered from events in his past. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Lionet Superior Clothstone: One of the 48 Clothstones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints, which is empowered the energies of the Ryusei Cosmo; it is a combination of Souma's Kyū, Shin, New and Omega Cloths. The Cloth consists of red-orange armored platting, that fully covers his upper chest with the center bearing the eyes, nose, and fangs of a lion, leaving only his stomach exposed, both shoulders, most of his forearms and legs, an orange-red headpiece that bares the Leo Minor's face on it, and a metallic orange-red belt around his waist. Several orange gems appear on parts of the Cloth, and a pair of three small claws on the Cloth's knuckles, which similar to that of a lion's. : Whenever he taps into Ryusei, he gains a pair of three claws, similar to the ones on his knuckles, on his feet, and a pair of orange-yellow large wings on his back for flight and aerial combat. *'Flame Desperado' (Flame of the Wild West): Souma charges his left fist with Fire Cosmo and hits the opponent with a devastating punch that sends them flying. *'Lionet Burning Fire': Gathering a large amount of flames into his fist, Souma unleashes a steady stream of fire at his opponent from a distance. It is quite similar to Kouga's Pegasus Ryusei Ken in some ways. *'Lionet Bomber': Souma covers his whole body with flames and then uses his right shoulder to tackle his opponent with tremendous force. Aside from the head-on impact, the fire that surrounds Souma is able to pass onto the opponent, consuming their body and injuring them with severe burns. Originally a technique of the previous Lionet Saint, Ban, it was taught to Souma by the former Unicorn Saint, Jabu, after he found and saved the young Lionet Saint in the desert. Souma has commented that this is his strongest technique. **'Lionet Flare Storm Bomber': Souma rises in the air, bursts into flames and drops on the enemy like a projectile, creating a fiery explosion on contact with the target or with soil, incinerating everything around. It's a technique that combines his Lionet Bomber with Yuna's wind elemental powers. *'Lionet Explosion': Souma creates a massive fireball in front of him, then starts rotating to gain strength and momentum, and launches the fireball against his target. Fire Manipulation: As a Saint of Fire, Souma can create, shape and manipulate the element of fire. For offensive purposes, he can shoot fireballs at his opponents, create walls of fire to trap his targets, or magnify his melee blows for greater effect; for defensive purposes, he can create fire shields to block attacks or cover himself in fire to withstand the force of an exploding bomb. *'Extreme Heat Resistance': Because of his mastery over fire and heat, he is very resilient to all forms of heat substances, like when he survived having his entire body covered in lava at the Fire Ruins. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: Immense Cosmo Power: Even though he is a Bronze Saint, Souma possesses very high amounts of Cosmo that is at the caliber of a Silver Saint. Due to his fire affinity, his Cosmo is described to be "warm and relaxing". His Cosmo is orange when exerted. *'Intuition': As with many of Athena's Saints, Souma has the Sixth Sense known as Intuition, meaning that he can feel and use Cosmoenergy over large distances, predict movements without the use of his other five senses, as well as using supplementary abilities like telepathy, atomic manipulation and destruction, and nature manipulation. *'Miraculosity': The Seventh Sense that allows one to draw out the true potential of their Cosmo and achieve exceptionally powerful feats far beyond those of even an average Saint, such as moving one's body at the speed of light, wield enough power to pulverize a star, or being able to punch a billion times per second. This is basically a Gold Saint ability, one that makes them the main strength of Athena's army. Souma unlocked his Seventh Sense while attempting to save Sonia from being killed by the Scorpio Clothstone (due to it's unstable Cosmo resonating with her body). *'Ryusei': The ultimate form of Cosmo, said to majestly burn like a shining meteor. Once activated, it allows the user to become a beacon of pure energy once consumed by it (depending on the user's Cosmo color). This power gives the user immeasurable power, enough to fight on par with, and defeat even god-level beings. Souma awakened this ability during the battle against Saberio, which also gave birth to his Lionet Superior Clothstone. Relationships *Southern Cross Kazuma *Scorpio Sonia *Pegasus Kouga *Aquila Yuna *Dragon Ryuho *Wolf Haruto *Orion Eden *Apus Sachi *Vulpecula Emma *Aria *Geki *Hydra Ichi *Unicorn Jabu *Ban *Equuleus Subaru *Kerry *Loge *Almas *Hiroto Maehara *Hinata Okano *Sanji *Erza Scarlet *Yang Xiao Long *Blake Belladonna *Leone Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters